A dental articulator is a movement simulator with which lower jaw movements can be simulated, which is necessary for the manufacture of tooth replacements, e.g. dentures or bridges.
The main parts of an articulator that are significant in this respect are the lower part and the upper part which carry the lower jaw tooth model and the upper maw tooth model, and which are joined together in a rotating/sliding joint of which the axis of rotation in the final biting position extends at right angles to the vertical centre plane of the articulator. About this axis of rotation of the rotating/sliding joints, present on both sides in the articulator, the thus formed artificial set of teeth can be opened and closed by swivelling the upper part in the vertical centre plane. Furthermore protrusive movements and laterotrusive movements and mediotrusive movements can be carried out, such as are possible with the human jaw bone joint.
Known articulators are distinguished on the one hand between kinds which differ from one another with regard to their principle movement. There are articulators in which the articular sphere is arranged on the lower part and the associated sliding joint guide is arranged on the upper part. An articulator of this kind is called an "arcon articulator". In contrast a non-arcon articulator is one in which the articular spheres are arranged on the upper part and the sliding joint guide is arranged on the lower part.
With most articulators simulation of the lower jaw movement is simulated by moving the upper part and thus the upper jaw.
On the other hand there are so-called mean value articulators and adjustable articulators. In a less complicated design of a mean value articulator the guide paths of the rotating/sliding joint are not adjustable but are made permanent according to mean values. With an adjustable articulator, e.g. the sagittal guide, the Bennett guide and the lateral guide are adjustable. Which of the last two mentioned types of articulator is used depends on the extent and the difficulty of the prosthesis to be made. The selection of articulator type can also depend on the details which the dentist gives to the dental laboratory technician for the prosthesis required.
In order to meet the possible requirements each dentist, each dental technician or each training centre (university) must therefore have at least one mean value articulator and also an adjustable articulator in order to be able to deal with requirements for different prostheses. As a rule a larger number of mean value articulators and fewer adjustable articulators are purchased as fundamental equipment. Consequently a great outlay is necessary.